


Let the Ghosts Sleep Tonight

by angelbot



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbot/pseuds/angelbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia is an elven mage at the College of Enchanters who finds out the mother who left her as a baby is still alive. She sets out on a quest to find her mother, all the while trying not to be swallowed by the ghosts of her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Dragon Age fan fiction, hope you like it. Many thanks to montymoon and Ari Affinity (don't know if you have an ao3 account) for beta reading.

It was raining lightly outside, and a mother was giving away her baby. She stood outside, brushing a hand through her child’s hair and whispering something. The child was sleeping, swaddled carefully. The man standing across from her was patient, saying nothing.

The woman was crying, but not sobbing. She had reached this conclusion long ago, she told herself, and there was no use making a blubbering mess of herself. Still, she would allow herself to cry. She had not yet forgotten how to feel.

It was getting colder, and time was running out. The woman turned to the man.

“I’m running out of excuses to delay this,” she said weakly.

“There’s an easier alternative, you know,” he said, looking down at the child.

“I could never do that,” she said, frowning. “That’s why I came to you.”

“Of course, of course.” He raised his hands up defensively. A pause, then the man spoke again. “How old is she?”  
“Three months, just about.”

“She’s beautiful, you know.”  
“Yes. I’m glad she takes after me.”

“Does the father…?”  
“I haven’t seen him in months, if that’s what you mean. He doesn’t care, anyway.”

“Ah, yes. Quite.” The man shifted uncomfortably.  

“She won’t make much noise for about two hours,” the woman said, either ignoring or oblivious to the man’s discomfort. “I gave her a small dosage of a sleeping potion.”

  
“Is that wise?” the man said, raising his eyebrows.

“Of course it is. I don’t want any questions being asked, and I took every precaution to make sure she would be safe.”

“Alright then.”

“Her name is Claudia,” the woman said after a long pause.

“Pretty name.” He smiled slightly.

Gingerly, she handed the baby to the man. He took it gently and held it close to his chest.

“Where will you take her?” She said, a hint of desperation escaping through her voice.

“That all depends,” he said. “I’ll keep her with me for as long as I can. I’m heading for the Free Marches, if that’s any help.”

The woman nodded, and sighed. It wasn’t what she wanted. But it was what she--and the child--needed.

“Alright,” she said, looking down at her child. “This is where I say goodbye, Claudia. I just hope you’re happy. May the maker watch over you.”

He paused for a moment, and then turned his back to the woman and began heading towards his horse. It was a long journey, and the child would only keep silent for so long. He mounted the horse, carefully keeping the child as concealed as possible, and road off.

The night was dark and murky. The woman watched the direction in which the man had ridden off with her child for what seemed like ages, until the two had vanished from sight. Then she began to sob.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The action begins! Hope you like it. Thanks to montymoon and Ari Affinity for beta reading.

It was a bright, sunny day, and the the apprentices at the College of Enchanters in Nevarra were chattering excitedly at breakfast. They were a young, happy lot, still glad to be out of the Circle of Magi. They were talking about insignificant things, like the dance coming up or whether or not they’d go to the local market.

But they’d spent enough time talking of important things. They remembered all too well the Mage-Templar war, the fear of dying, of being put back in the Circles. They were eternally grateful for the Grand Enchanter Fiona, who had established the College and protected the mages.

“Attention, apprentices!” They all stopped their conversations and turned to Sonia, one of the enchanters who ran the college. She stood at at the end of the hall, projecting her voice using magic.

“We have a busy day ahead of us,” Sonia said, her harsh eyes scanning through the masses of apprentices. “Today is Tuesday. It is a day 5. You will head to your first period instruction after the breakfast end bell sounds. There are no special announcements to make.”

  
As she began to turn away, an enchanter scuttled up to her and whispered something into her ear. She  paused, and then nodded, returning to the podium.

“Claudia.” She stared straight at the elven girl sitting in the third row of the dining hall.  “There is someone here to see you. Please report to the main hall immediately.”

  
Everyone turned to face her, and she avoided their gazes. Claudia felt a burning in her cheeks as her mind raced at a mile a minute. Who would want to see her? Was she in trouble? Had she done something wrong?

She turned to Amleth, who was sitting next to her. He shrugged. “Go on, Claudia. I’m sure it’s no big deal.”

  
Looking down at the floor, Claudia stood up and walked out of the dining hall. She went quickly, a part of her wishing it would be over with already, and the other dreading whatever it was that awaited her.

She reached the main hall, standing  before the door where she would no doubt find whoever this visitor was. She gulped, finding herself frozen in place. But no, she told herself, that wouldn’t do. Clamping her eyes shut, Claudia whispered under her breath:

“It’s nothing, it’s nothing, it’s nothing. I’m fine.”

Shaking and beginning to sweat a little, she stepped forward and opened the door. On the other side was Grand Enchanter Fiona and a man Claudia had never seen before. Claudia gasped.

“G-Grand Enchanter Fiona!” she said, curtsying. It was the first time that Claudia had ever seen the Grand Enchanter up close, and she was unsure of how to act.

“Oh, you needn’t curtsy.” Fiona smiled. She gestured Claudia to come closer to her and the stranger. Claudia stepped closer, but still kept some distance.

“Claudia, do you recognize this man?” Fiona said, looking into Claudia’s eyes.

“No, ma’am,” Claudia said, finding herself unable to look back. “Should I?”

“No, you were very young when we met.” The man looked down at his dull armor. His voice was rough and had a Marcher accent.

“Oh,” Claudia said, stepping forward. “You--we met?”

“Yes, Claudia,” the man said, offering her a dull smile. “My name is Riddick. I, er…”

  
“He was the one who took you into Markham as a baby, Claudia,” Fiona said.

Claudia gasped, her eyes widened. “You knew me? You knew my parents?” she said, turning to Riddick.

“Yes,” Riddick said. “Well, I knew your mother, at least. Sort of.”

“Sort of?” Claudia’s brow crinkled.

“Claudia, your mother was...very poor. She couldn’t take care of you, and your father wasn’t there to help, so while I was passing through she gave you to me.”

Riddick paused, and then pulled out a piece of worn parchment from his coat. Claudia squinted as she read the formal writing. It said that he, Riddick Jablons, had left her, Claudia, at an orphanage in Markham.

“I...ok,” Claudia said, beginning to pace. “But why couldn’t you just raise me? Where was my father?”

“I was a travelling mercenary,” Riddick said, looking down. “I couldn’t, in good conscience, keep a baby for long. I don’t know why your father wasn’t there for you, but he wasn’t.”

“You’re a mercenary?” Claudia asked, eyes wide.

“I used to be,” Riddick said. “I’ve turned to Andraste now, and I want to...try and make things right.”

  
“Then, where _is_ my mom?” Claudia asked.

  
Riddick sighed. “Last I saw her, she was in Minrathous.”

“Minrathous!?” Claudia exclaimed. “As in...Tevinter Minrathous? You’re saying I’m tevene? I’m--I’m one of those horrible people who keep slaves?”

“They don’t all keep slaves, Claudia,” Fiona said calmly.

“And I just met her in Minrathous,” Riddick added. “I don’t know if she’s tevene.”

“What’s her name? Where can I find her?” Claudia began to shake slightly with excitement.

“I don’t know,” Riddick shook his head.  “It was hard enough finding you. She never wanted to tell me her name.”

“I...I have to find her,” Claudia began to pace up and down the room, waving her hands. “I don’t know if I even can, but I have to find her.”

“Yes, I thought that would be your reaction,” Fiona said with a slight smile.

“You mean...you’d let me go?” Claudia said, eyes wide.

“Claudia, the bond between a mother and a child is...special,” Fiona said, looking wistful. “It would be immoral of us to keep you from searching for her.”

“What about my studies?” Claudia said, shocked.

“You’re a fine mage, Claudia,” Fiona said with a smile, barely noting how Claudia frowned at the description. “You still have much to learn, but you know enough to go on your own.”

“I promise I’ll come back with my mom once I find her,” Claudia said. “And when I come back, I’ll… I’ll study _twice_ as hard!”

“Claudia, we’ve already agreed to let you go.” Fiona chuckled.

“Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!” Without hesitation, Claudia rushed over and hugged her -- then realized how inappropriate it must have been to be so familiar with the Grand Enchanter. Her cheeks burning, she retreated.

“I’m sorry,” Claudia said, looking down at the floor.

“It’s quite alright, Claudia,” Fiona said.

“I … I need to pack,” Claudia said, blinking rapidly. She ran out of the main hall, passed the dining hall, and into the dormitories.

Claudia’s room suddenly seemed infinitely smaller to her. How could she have lived in this place, cooped up like that, now that she knew what lied before her? Nevarra and Tevinter and everything in between them were ahead of her, and her room just seemed so...dull, in comparison.

Claudia sat down on her bed. She was trying to cement the details of this place in her head, since she was going to be away from it for so long. The cracks on the wall, the dust bunnies in the corner, the pale shade of cream of her blankets. It was all impressed to memory.

Did she love this place? Claudia couldn’t help but wonder. It was certainly better than the orphanage, much better than living as a refugee in Redcliffe, and it was infinitely better than the circle in Markham. But she still wasn’t sure if she loved it. She had looked at the brick facade of the building, trying to tell herself she would love it there, thinking about how much better things would be. And it wasn’t enough, she thought. The College of Enchanters had been a warm, welcoming place, but she wasn’t sure it was ever hers. She had made friends there, but they were few and far between, and she could never really open up to them. The good experiences there were never enough to define the whole.

  
Claudia didn’t love the College, but she did _like_ it, she decided. Life was not the easiest at the College. She couldn’t shake off a strange feeling of loneliness. Ever since Divine Victoria had annulled the circles two years ago and Claudia had moved from the mage refugee camp in Redcliffe to the College of Enchanters in Nevarra, she had felt as if she was on her own.

Or maybe it was from even before that. After all, if she thought about it, Claudia could not think of one person who had ever truly cared for her. She had friends, of course, but there was an emptiness.

Was it because of the way that almost all of the apprentices visited their parents? Almost all of the apprentices had their parents visiting often, if they hadn’t outright moved to be with their children, while Claudia had been abandoned at an orphanage in Markham as a baby, left on the proverbial doorstep. Her first memories were of life in the Markham orphanage, and they were not pleasant.

There were few things Claudia actually needed to pack --  her books, both textbooks and fantastical tales alike, the circle robes she had, her hair pins, pens, paper, pocket change, and a ring she had found on the side of the road. These were all the things she had to call her own. Other apprentices had gifts and favors from friends and families, but all Claudia had was what she had gotten herself and what the College had given her.

Would that change? Would her mother shower her with gifts, show Claudia that she loved her? Claudia doubted it, but she couldn’t help but wonder. She was, after all, a burden on everyone--Fiona, the college, even Amleth. But her mother...Claudia wouldn’t be a burden to her mother. It would work out. Somehow, Claudia would make it work.

Claudia couldn’t help but fantasize. They would be together, after sixteen years. Claudia would find her mother in Minrathous, however she could, and then they would be together and be happy. Claudia would take her mother with her back to the College and everything would be alright. Everything that was wrong--her isolation from most of the other apprentices, her frustration with the lessons she had, the nightmares that wouldn’t stop visiting her--would be fixed.  
Claudia sighed and shook her head. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror in her bedroom. She was a sixteen year-old elf, slightly short for her age, with black hair and green eyes, just as she had been yesterday. Claudia tucked a strand of hair behind one of her pointed ears and began braiding her hair into two pigtails. Then, using a few pins, she pinned the pigtails to the top of her head, forming them into a crown. She recalled how Amleth mocked her for it at first, saying she was trying to be a queen of some sort. It was a playful sort of mocking, but she had not known that at first, bursting into tears when he left the room after saying it.

Claudia heard a knock at the door. She whipped around and opened it, facing Amleth.

“Claudia, what’s happening?” he said, stepping inside.

“Oh, it’s the most wonderful thing, Amleth!” Claudia said, grinning.   
“Really? I thought you were in trouble,” Amleth said, taking a seat on her bed. “Why are you packing?”

“I’m going on a quest!” Claudia said, beginning to flap her arms with excitement. “Oh, you’ll never believe it! A man showed up and told me he knew my mother! He said he’d turned to the maker and he wanted to right his wrongs, so he told me he was the one who brought me to the orphanage when I was baby, and he said that he met my mother in Minrathous, which means I’m tevene, and I know that means I’m one of those slave-keepers, but I’m sure my mother doesn’t keep slaves and--”

“Slow down, Claudia,” Amleth said, eyes wide. He stood up and paused, crossing his arms.  
“Is something wrong?” Claudia said, stopping her flopping arms. She knew that crossed arms could mean a lot of things, having taught herself to try and understand what different body movements meant. The fact that he was quiet and his arms were crossed meant something was probably wrong.   
“Just let me process this,” he said, shaking his head. “A man you’ve never seen before comes to the College of Enchanters. He claims he brought you to the Markham orphanage as a baby, without any proof. Suddenly you’re just going on a quest?”

“He has a little paper thingy,” Claudia said, putting her hands on her hips triumphantly. “It says he dropped me off at the Markham orphanage.”

“Huh,” Amleth said. “That might be true, but it’s always possible he forged it… ”  
“Oh, come on!” Claudia said, rolling her eyes. “You know the College has people for that sort of thing.”

“Forgive me for being a little suspicious.” Amleth smirked.

“Forget suspicious,” Claudia said. “It’s time to be happy for me! You are, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Amleth said, nodding. “It’s just kind of sudden, that’s all…” he trailed off, looking as if he was deep in thought.   
There was a long pause as Amleth stood there. She stared at him, unsure of whether or not to say anything.

“Um--” Claudia began.

“Shh,” Amleth said, looking into the distance. “Let me think.”

There was an even longer pause as Amleth appeared to be staring intently into nothingness. Claudia began to feel uncomfortable.

“Ok, I’m done thinking,” he said with a smile. “I’m coming with you.”

“What?”

“I’ve basically learned all I need to protect myself, and then some,” he said.  “Besides, you could use someone with a bit more experience at your side.”

“Are you…are you sure?” Claudia said. “I mean -- you’re probably really busy with all your lessons. And this isn’t _that_ important.”

“Of course it is!” Amleth said incredulously. “You’re my friend, Claudia.”

Claudia smiled weakly.


	3. Chapter 2

 

Claudia was bouncing around excitedly, saying goodbye to everyone she could find, whether she knew them or not.

  
“I’m going to find my mother!” She told a brunette walking through the corridor.

“Oh, er...good luck?” The woman said, walking quickly past. 

“Thank you!” 

“You’re beginning to intimidate people,” Amleth said dryly.

  
“I don’t care,” Claudia said with a smile. “Everyone should know I’m coming to find my mother. I want to shout it from the rooftops!”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you did.” Amleth shook his head. 

They’d both gathered their belongings and had signed all the forms, and they were waiting for Fiona to send them off. Soon enough, Fiona and Riddick were there. 

“Thank you so much,” Claudia said to Fiona. 

“It’s nothing, Claudia,” Fiona said with a warm smile. 

“I’m surprised you let Amleth come with me,” Claudia said. “He’s one of the best apprentices, after all.”

“Well, so are you,” Fiona said. “And besides, we thought it would be best if you had a fellow apprentice to accompany you and Riddick.”

  
“Me and Riddick?” Claudia said, surprised. 

“Yes,” Riddick said. “I may have turned to the maker, but I can still fight, and I think you youngsters will need some help.”

“Hmm,” Amleth said, sizing Riddick up.  “Yeah, I guess we could use someone like you,” he said, obviously trying to be nonchalant. 

“It’s not your choice to make, son,” Riddick said with a chuckle. 

Amleth opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it. He turned to Claudia. 

“You ready to move out?” He asked.

“Of course I am,” she said. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“We’ve packed you with some food,” Fiona said, nodding towards Riddick, who had many supply bags. “You’ll be making the journey on foot, and our food won’t last you all the way, but it was the best we could do on such short notice.”

Amleth shrugged. “Let’s get going, then.” 

***

Outside in Cumberland many people eyed the two College apprentices and the burly warrior suspiciously, and their eyes narrowed even further when they saw an elf with a Marcher accent. Claudia barely noticed, she was too busy asking Riddick questions.

How did you meet my mother?” Claudia asked, eyes wide.   
“Well, er...it was in a tavern, if I recall correctly,” he said, frowning. 

“A tavern? What kind of tavern?” Claudia asked. 

“Oh, it was a desolate place,” Riddick sighed. “Full of liberati, former slaves...all poor, just trying to make ends meet. I had a room there -- it was supposed to be where people of higher classes would find me, if they needed my...services. And then one day she came in.” 

“What was she like?” Claudia asked.

“She looked a lot like you do, actually,” Riddick said, pausing as he saw Claudia smile. “I don’t remember much, but she seemed...tired.”

“Oh,” Claudia said, looking down.  
“It must have been a lot of work, taking care of you and trying to keep herself afloat,” Amleth mused. 

“Well, when we find her I’m sure we can invite her back to the College.” Claudia brightened. “There’ll be lots of work for her to do there.  We always need new people for work.”  
“That’s true,” Amleth said. “But are you sure she’ll be happy to leave her home and come with you?”  
“Of course she will be!” Claudia said, frowning. “She won’t have to take care of me now that I’m sixteen. And who wants to live in Tevinter? It’s all gaudy and full of blood magic, anyway. I bet she hates it there.” 

“You speak as though Cumberland is some sort of wondrous getaway,” Amleth said. 

“I never said that!” Claudia said. “I mean, Cumberland is too sunny, and all of the Nevarrans are weirdly obsessed with dragons and dead people, but it’s still much nicer than Tevinter!” 

Amleth nodded. “I’m glad you can see the bad aspects of where we’re at.”

“Oh yes,” Claudia said. “I’m sure you’d much rather be in your southern homeland of Ferelden.”

“It’s much better than here,” Amleth said, with a tone of defensiveness even Claudia could detect. “You wouldn’t know. You’ve never been.”

“How long will this take, anyway?” She asked, after a pause.

“About three or four weeks.” Riddick looked down.  
“That’s so long!” Claudia exclaimed. “I don’t want to have to wait that long to see my mother.”

“And it’ll probably take even longer once we get to Minrathous,” Amleth mused. “It’s the largest city in all of Thedas -- we’ll have to search all of it.”

Claudia deflated, looking confused and a little lost. “But...that means…”

“Don’t worry, Claudia,” Amleth said. “Don’t worry, we can check the same tavern Riddick went to. I’m sure she’ll be there.”  
“Really?” Claudia asked, a little unsure.  
“Look,” Amleth said. “Think of it like this: it’s not going to matter how long it takes. What matters is that we find your mother.”

“You’re right,” Claudia said, brightening. “And the maker must have wanted us together since he sent Riddick to me, so I’m sure we’ll find her.”

While Claudia wasn’t looking, Amleth and Riddick exchanged a look.

 

***

He was in his study when the news came. It was an old study, kept clean in a spartan fashion. He was, of course, reading, this time an old tome detailing the life of Divine Galatea. 

“My lord,” said a redheaded woman as she stepped  in the study. He didn’t bother looking up, his blond head of hair still buried in the book.“There is--”

“Why have you disturbed my reading?” He asked coldly. “You know I don’t like to be disturbed when I am reading.”

The woman froze. She was of a lowly rank in the organization, he could tell, and unaccustomed to his presence and his wishes. Why had they thrown her to him? Generally they would have sent someone more used to what he needed and what he wanted. 

He sighed, nearly rolling his eyes. “What is it?” 

“There was news from one of our spies,” the woman began after a pause. “The girl--she has left the College of Enchanters.”

The man stared at her for a while, processing what he had just heard.

“Why?” He said, finally. “She can’t have passed through all of her lessons. She’s too young.” 

“We...we don’t know, sir,” the woman said in reply. “But we are certain that it is her. She is travelling with an unknown man and another apprentice named Amleth.”

“Then we must find her,” he said, standing up. “Immediately.”

The redheaded woman nodded. “I will alert the members of the group.” 

He stared straight ahead as the woman walked out of the room, his mind racing. However, he could not help but smile. This was what he had been waiting for.

***

It was the first time Claudia had ever been in a bar. She was waiting for Amleth and Riddick to finish some business in the other room. Claudia had been in with them at first, but quickly grew uncomfortable and excused herself. She had expected lots of fighting in a crowded, noisy place, but the bar was largely quiet and sparsely populated. Standing near the doorway, she started playing with an enchanted worry stone that she had made. It was made so that it could switch between different textures: smooth, soft, leathery, and furry. 

“Hey, what’s that?”

Claudia looked up into the face of a woman she’d never seen before. She had long brown hair and a crooked sort of smile, and at first Claudia was unsure of what she was talking about.

“The thing in your hands,” the woman said, pointing. 

“Oh,” Claudia said. “It’s uh, it’s a thing I made. Enchanted, really. If you shake it, it--oh, here.”

Claudia slowly handed over the worry stone to the woman. The woman shook it lightly, and the stone’s purple fur shifted to a blue leather in her hands. 

“Woah,” the woman said, handing it back to her with a smile. “Neat.” 

“I know, right?” Claudia said, grinning as she pocketed the stone. “All my instructors at the College said it was weird and I should focus on more practical things, but I love it, to be honest.”

“Wow,” the woman said. “Nice that you’re sticking up for yourself, kid.”

Claudia smiled. She wasn’t expecting others to be so kind to her, especially a stranger. After all, she was a foreigner and an elf. 

“I’m Ophur,” the woman said.

“I’m Claudia. Nice to meet you, Ophur,” Claudia said. She paused, searching her mind for possible topics of conversation. “Where’d you get those daggers?”  
Ophur looked down at the daggers positioned on either side of her hips that Claudia was pointing to.

“Oh, these things?” she said, glancing down at them dismissively. “Stole ‘em.”

Claudia’s eyes widened. “Oh,” she said finally.

“What?” Ophur said. “They were just gathering dust in the store.”

“I don’t know, it’s just...I’ve never met anyone who talked about stealing things,” Claudia said with a shrug. 

(That was only partly true. In the Markham circle stealing was common, but it was something to be ashamed of. No one ever mentioned it casually, much less bragged about it.)

“Well now you have, kid,” Ophur said with a small smirk and a shrug.“Maybe I should take you with me next time I go out. It’d be nice to have a mage.”

“Oh, that sounds great,” Claudia said, surprised at her own willingness. Still, she figured Ophur had a point. No one was ever honest about their stealing at the Makrham circle. To find someone who was honest about stealing was refreshing. 

“But I can’t, at least not now,” Claudia said, starting a little as she remembered. “Or anytime soon. I’m on a quest.”

“A quest?” Ophur said, raising an eyebrow as she sized her up. “You don’t look like an adventurer. What, are the grey wardens recruiting children now?”

“I don’t know, I’m not a grey warden,” Claudia said, blinking.

Ophur smiled, and was about to open her mouth to say something when Amleth and Riddick returned from the other room.

“Claudia!” Amleth said, quickly stepping up to her. “Didn’t I tell you not to talk to anyone?”  
“I’m allowed to talk to people,” Claudia said quietly, looking at the ground and frowning. 

“What do you want with Claudia?” Amleth asked as he turned to Ophur, narrowing his eyes and gritting his teeth. Claudia could tell he was trying to look intimidating, and in her opinion, it wasn’t working. 

Ophur shrugged. “Just some conversation. You’re her quest-buddies, I take it?” 

“Yes, that’s us,” Riddick said, scratching his head. 

“Come on, Claudia,” Amleth said, taking Claudia by the hand.

She kept on looking back at Ophur as Amleth led her away, and saw a group of guards heading towards the bar. Her eyes widened. 

What if Ophur was in trouble? Everyone else in the bar seemed far too dull to have anything to do with the guards. After all, a group of guards march into a bar in Markham would have been bad news, and Claudia had to assume Cumberland was the same. While Amleth wasn’t looking she quickly took her worry stone out of her pocket and put it on a table.

***

“Do we really need to go back for your worry stone?”

“Yes,” Claudia said, not looking back to face Amleth. “It won’t take long, I know exactly where I left it.”

Claudia ran ahead into the bar, where she saw a group of guards near Ophur. Ophur wasn’t resisting, and she almost thought she saw her crying. 

“Hey! Stop!” Claudia said as she reached them.

Ophur’s eyes widened for a second, then she sighed and shook her head. It confused Claudia. How could this woman who had been so full of life earlier look so despondent now? It had seemed as if Ophur had everything earlier: wit, confidence, and bravery. Now she seemed like a whisper of everything she was before. 

“Look,” sighed the nearest guard. “I don’t know who you are, but this woman has racked up a lot of debts, and has stolen on top of that. So if you could just--”

“Claudia!” Amleth said, catching up with her. Riddick followed close behind. “Come on, we’re going to be late.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Claudia said, turning to what looked like the head guard. 

“Not unless you can pay off her debts,” the head guard said. “It’s fifty silver.”  
“I can pay that!” She reached in her bag, trying to find the money Fiona had given her for the journey.

“ _ Claudia _ .” Amleth grabbed her arm. “You can’t do that! You barely know her.”

Claudia let out a sigh of frustration. Why did Amleth have to make her doubt herself? He was right, in a way, but if Claudia couldn’t help people then she didn’t want to be on the trip in the first place. 

“She’s a good person, Amleth,” Claudia finally said, pulling her arm from Amleth’s grip. “And it’s my money.”

Amleth was about to respond, but Riddick put his hand on Amleth’s shoulder, the ghost of a smile on his face. “It’s alright, lad.” 

Amleth sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

“Here,” Claudia said, holding out fifty silver coins. The coins were heavy in her hands, and for a second she wanted to pull them back. But she had made up her mind. 

The head guard hesitated, and then took it. “Alright, then,” he said, nodding towards the other guards, who let go of Ophur. “We’ll take this to the county clerk.”

The guards left the bar, shrugging and muttering to themselves. Claudia, Amleth, and Riddick all faced Ophur, who stood there silently. 

Ophur was quiet, looking stunned. Slowly, her face showed recognition of what had just happened, and a tear rolled down her cheek. “Shit,” she said finally, smiling. “How I am supposed to repay you?”

Claudia paused, and then began to grin. “Come with us!” It was a spur of the moment thing, and Claudia was surprised at how much she trusted this woman, but it felt right. 

  
“Oh, Maker,” Amleth said, burying his face in his hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Ari Affinity and montymoon for beta reading this chapter.


End file.
